The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘ANTHDOSDOH’. The new variety originated from a hybridization made in September 2006 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The female parent is a light pink Anthurium pot plant designated ‘9941-01’ (unpatented), and the male parent was a pink Anthurium plant designated ‘9741-04’ (unpatented).
A single plant was selected in June 2008 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by meristem tissue culture in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands over a seven-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in the European Union on Nov. 19, 2012, in Japan on May 26, 2014 and in Vietnam on Nov. 26, 2014. ‘ANTHDOSDOH’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the filing of this application.